legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2016
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2016 voit l'introduction des thèmes Angry Birds et Nexo Knights. Angry Birds *75821 L'évasion en voiture du cochon *75822 L'attaque en avion du cochon *75823 Le vol de l'œuf de l'île des oiseaux *75824 La démolition de Cochon Ville *75825 Le bateau pirate du cochon *75826 Le château du Roi Cochon Architecture Première vague : *21026 Venise *21027 Berlin *21028 New York *21031 Burj Khalifa Deuxième vague : *21029 Buckingham Palace *21030 US Capitol BIONICLE Première vague : *71300 Uxar - Créature de la Jungle (Uxar - Creature of Jungle) *71301 Ketar - Créature de la Pierre (Ketar - Creature of Stone) *71302 Akida - Créature de l'Eau (Akida - Creature of Water) *71303 Ikir - Créature du Feu (Ikir - Creature of Fire) *71304 Terak - Créature de la Terre (Terak - Creature of Earth) *71305 Lewa - Unificateur de la Jungle (Lewa - Unifier of Jungle) *71306 Pohatu - Unificateur de la Pierre (Pohatu - Unifier of Stone) *71307 Gali - Unificateur de l'Eau (Gali - Unifier of Water) *71308 Tahu - Unificateur du Feu (Tahu - Unifier of Fire) *71309 Onua - Unificateur de la Terre (Onua - Unifier of Earth) *71310 Umarak - Le Chasseur (Umarak - The Hunter) *71311 Kopaka et Melum - La fusion (Kopaka & Melum - Unity) Deuxième vague : *71312 *71313 *71314 *71315 *71316 City Première vague : Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Pompiers, Super véhicules et Police en haute mer. ;Pompiers *60105 Le 4x4 des pompiers (Fire ATV, 1 pompier) *60106 Ensemble de démarrage pompiers (Fire Starter Set, 2 pompiers, 1 plongeur, 1 docker) *60107 Le camion de pompiers avec échelle (Fire Ladder Truck, 2 pompiers) *60108 L'unité de secours des pompiers (Fire Response Unit, 2 pompiers, 1 ouvrier) *60109 Le bateau des pompiers (Fire Boat, 2 pompiers, 1 plongeur, 1 chef des pompiers et 1 gardien de phare) *60110 La caserne des pompiers (Fire Station, 4 pompiers, 1 chef des pompiers, 1 vendeur de hot-dogs et 1 chien) *60111 Le camion d'intervention des pompiers (Fire Utility, 2 pompiers, 1 ouvrier) *60112 Le grand camion de pompiers (Fire Engine, 3 pompiers) ;Super véhicules *60113 La voiture de rallye (Rally Car, 1 pilote) *60114 Le bateau de course (Race Boat, 1 pilote) *60115 Le 4x4 tout-terrain (4x4 Off-Roader, 1 pilote, 1 mécanicien, 1 scorpion) *60116 L'avion de secours (Ambulance Plane, 1 docteur, 1 pilote, 1 motard) *60117 La camionnette et sa caravane (Van and Caravan, 1 homme, 1 femme, 1 chien) *60118 Le camion poubelle (Garbage Truck, 2 éboueurs) *60119 Le ferry (Ferry, 1 capitaine, 1 conductrice) ;Police en haute mer *60126 L'évasion du bandit en pneu (Tire Escape, 1 policier, 1 voleur) *60127 Ensemble de démarrage de la prison en haute mer (Prison Island Starter Set, 1 policier, 1 policière, 2 voleurs) *60128 La course poursuite (Police Chase, 1 policier, 1 voleur) *60129 Le bateau de patrouille de la police (Police Patrol Boat, 2 policiers, 2 voleurs) *60130 La prison en haute mer (Prison Island, 1 policier, 1 policière, 1 pilote, 1 chef de la police, 3 voleurs, 1 voleuse, 1 requin) *60131 L'île des bandits (Crooks Island, 1 pilote, 1 voleur, 1 voleuse) Deuxième vague : Les sous-thème de la deuxième vague sont Aéroport et Volcans. ;Aéroport *60100 Airport Starter Set *60101 Cargo Plane *60102 VIP Service *60103 Airshow *60104 Passenger Terminal ;Volcans *60120 Volcano Starter Set *60121 Volcano Research Truck *60122 Volcano Crawler Vehicle *60123 Volcano Supply Helicopter *60124 Volcano Research Base *60132 Gas Station (4 minifigurines, 7-12) *60134 Fun at the Park (1 grand-père, 1 grand-mère, 1 homme à vélo, 1 vendeur de hot-dogs, 1 femme d'affaires, 1 femme jardinier, 1 femme peintre, 2 garçons, 2 filles, 1 papa, 1 maman, 1 bébé, 1 homme en fauteuil roulant, 1 chien, 5-12) Ensembles promotionnels : *30346 L'hélicoptère de l'île de la prison (Prison Island Helicopter) *30347 La voiture de pompiers (Fire Car) *30348 Dumper *30349 Sports car Classic *10702 Set de constructions créatives Creator Première vague : *31040 Les bolides du désert (Desert Racers) *31041 Les véhicules de chantier (Construction Vehicles) *31042 L'avion à réaction (Super Soarer) *31043 Le transport de l'hélicoptère (Chopper Transporter) *31044 Les animaux du parc (Park Animals) *31045 L'explorateur des océans (Ocean Explorer) *31046 La voiture rapide (Fast Car) *31047 L'avion à hélices (Propeller Plane) *31048 La cabane du bord du lac (Lakeside Lodge, homme, grenouille, poisson) *31050 Le comptoir "Deli" (Corner Deli, homme, fille) *10251 La banque de briques Deuxième vague : *31049 Dual-Rotor Helicopter *31051 Cape Lighthouse *31052 Vacation Getaways *31053 Treehouse Adventures *10253 Big Ben DC Comics Super Heroes L'ensemble exclusif 76052 Série TV classique Batman - La Batcave a été dévoilé le 12 janvier 2016 en l'honneur de la diffusion du premier épisode de la série classique de Batman le 12 janvier 1966. Première vague : *76044 Le combat des Héros (Clash of the Heroes) *76045 L'interception de la Kryptonite (Kryptonite Interception) *76046 Les Héros de la Justice : la bataille dans le ciel (Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle) *76052 Série TV classique Batman - La Batcave (Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave) *76053 Batman : La poursuite à Gotham City (Batman: Gotham City Cycle Chase) *76061 Mighty Micros : Batman contre Catwoman (Mighty Micros: Batman vs Catwoman) *76062 Mighty Micros : Robin contre Bane (Mighty Micros: Robin vs Bane) *76063 Mighty Micros : Flash contre Captain Cold (Mighty Micros: The Flash vs Captain Cold) Deuxième vague : *76054 Scarecrow: Fearful Harvest *76055 Killer Croc: Havoc in the Sewer Ensemble promotionnel : *30604 Cosmic Boy Dimensions ;Vague 3 La vague 3 est sortie le 22 janvier 2016. ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Équipe ;:Packs Héros ;Vague 4 La vague 4 est sortie le 15 mars 2016. ;:Packs Aventure ;:Packs Héros ;Vague 5 La vague 5 est prévue pour le 10 mai 2016. ;:Packs Héros Disney Princesses Deux nouveaux ensembles consacrés à La Reine des Neiges sont sortis ainsi que des ensembles consacrés à La Petite Sirène et Cendrillon dans le thème Juniors. Dans les autres ensembles, les animaux sont à l'honneur avec les Palace Pets. Première vague : *41066 Le traîneau d'Anna et Kristoff (Anna & Kristoff's Sleigh Adventure, avec Anna, Kristoff, Sven le renne) d'après le film La Reine des Neiges *41068 L'anniversaire d'Anna au château (Arendelle Castle Celebration, Elsa, avec Anna, Olaf, 3 mini bonhommes de neige) d'après le court-métrage Une fête givrée *41069 La journée à la piscine de Trésor (Ariel's Treasure Day at the Pool, avec Trésor le chat d'Ariel) *41140 L'institut de beauté d'Ambre (Daisy's Beauty Salon, avec Ambre le chien de Raiponce) *41141 Le carrosse royal de Ballerine (Cinderella's Pumpkin Royal Carriage, avec Ballerine le chien de Cendrillon) *41142 Le château royal des Palace Pets (Palace Pets Royal Castle, avec Bella le chat d'Aurore et Bleuet le raton-laveur de Pocahontas) *30397 Les vacances d'Olaf (Olaf's Summertime Fun, avec Olaf) Deuxième vague : *41065 Le jardin de Raiponce (Rapunzel's Best Day Ever, avec Raiponce, Maximus le cheval) *41067 Le château de La Belle et la Bête (Belle's Enchanted Castle, Belle, Bête, Armoire, Big Ben, Fourneau, Lumière, Madame Samovar, Plumette, Zip) DUPLO Première vague : *10801 Les bébés animaux du monde (Baby Animals, girafe, ours polaire, tigre, tortue) *10802 Les animaux de la savane (Savannah, femme, girafe, lion) *10803 Les animaux de l'Arctique (Arctic, homme, fille, baleine, husky, ours polaire, poisson) *10804 La jungle (Arctic, homme, fille, crocodile, éléphants, singe, tigre, poisson) *10805 Le tour du monde (Around the World, pilote, homme, femme, garçon, fille, baleine, canards, écureuil, hippopotame, lions, ours, panda, pingouins, tigres, zèbres, poisson) *10806 Les chevaux (Horses, fille, cheval, poulain) *10807 La remorque à chevaux (Car with Horse Trailer, femme, fille, cheval) *10808 Le petit avion (Small Plane, pilote) *10809 La patrouille de police (Police Patrol, policier, voleur) *10814 La dépanneuse (Tow Truck, mécanicien, conducteur) *10815 Ma première fusée (My First Rocket) *10816 Mes premiers véhicules (My First Vehicles) *10817 Constructions créatives (Creative Bucket) *10818 Mon premier camion (My First Truck, garçon, fille, chat) *10819 Mon premier jardin (My First Garden, garçon, fille, lapin) *10824 Les aventures dans l'espace de Miles (Miles' Space Adventures, Miles, Blodger Blop) *10826 La Stellosphère de Miles (Miles' Stellosphere Hangar, Miles, Marc) *10829 L'atelier de Mickey (Mickey's Workshop, Mickey) *10830 Le café de Minnie (Minnie's Cafe, Minnie) *10831 Ma première chenille (My First Number Caterpillar) Deuxième vague : *10810 *10811 *10812 *10813 *10822 Sofia the First Carriage *10823 Minnie's Bowtique *10825 *10827 Ensembles promotionnels : *30321 Le canard *30322 Wildlife Elves Emily Jones, les Elfes et les grands dragons partent à la recherche de la Elandra qui a été capturée et séparée de ses bébés. Première vague : *41171 Emily Jones et le bébé dragon (Emily Jones and the Dragon Baby, Emily Jones, Fledge le bébé dragon) *41172 L'aventure de Merina (Water Dragon Adventure, Naida Cœurderivière, Merina le dragon de l'eau) *41173 L'école des dragons d'Elvendale (Elvendale Dragon School, Tidus Surforage, Miku le bébé dragon) *41174 L'auberge des étoiles (Starlight Inn, Azari Dansefeu, Sira Branchecuivre, Spark le bébé dragon) *41175 La grotte de Zonya (Fire Dragon Lava Cave, Emily Jones, Azari Dansefeu, Zonya le dragon du feu) *41176 Le marché secret (The Secret Market Place, Aira Sifflevent, Farran Ombrefeuille, Flamy le renard, Owlyver la chouette, Thorne le dragon de la terre) *30375 Le planeur d'aventures de Sira (Sira's Adventurous Airglider, Sira Branchecuivre) Deuxième vague : *41177 Precious Crystal Mine (Naida Cœurderivière, Farran Ombrefeuille, Floria le bébé dragon et souris) *41178 Dragon Sanctuary (Aira Sifflevent, Tidus Surforage, Rayne le bébé dragon de l'eau et Gust le dragon du vent) *41179 Queen Dragon's Rescue (Emily Jones, Azari Dansefeu, Elandra la Reine Dragon, Dusti le renard et souris) *41180 Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle (Aira Sifflevent, Naida Cœurderivière, Ragana, Estari le bébé dragon et Jynx le chat) Friends Première vague : *41110 La fête surprise des animaux (Birthday Party, Andréa, Daisy le lapin et Violet l'oiseau) *41111 Le train des animaux (Party Train, Stéphanie, Harry et Heidi les hamsters) *41112 Le goûter du chiot (Party Cakes, Toffee le chien carlin) *41113 L'anniversaire des lapins (Party Gift Shop, Minu et Mini les bébés lapins) *41114 Le cadeau du chat (Party Styling, Jewel le chat) *41115 L'atelier de couture d'Emma (Emma's Creative Workshop, Emma) *41116 La voiture d'exploration d'Olivia (Olivia's Exploration Car, Olivia, Zobo) *41117 Le plateau TV Pop Star (Popstar TV Studio, Livi) *41118 Le supermarché de Heartlake City (Heartlake Supermarket, Mia et Daniel) *41119 Le cupcake café de Heartlake City (Heartlake Cupcake Cafe, Stéphanie, Naomi et 1 chat) *41120 Tir à l'arc à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Archery, Mia et 1 hérisson) *41121 Rafting à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Rafting, Andréa, Olivia, 1 ours et 1 poisson) *41122 La cabane de la base d'aventure Adventure Camp Tree House (Emma et Stéphanie, Joy, Elvis l'aigle, 1 renard) *41135 La maison de la Pop Star Livi (Livi Pop Star House, Livi, Andréa, Cookie) *30396 Cupcake Stall (Emma) *30398 Le pont du camp d'aventure (Adventure Camp Bridge, Olivia et 1 grenouille) Deuxième vague : *41123 Foal's Washing Station (Emma et 1 poulain noir, 5-12, 77 pièces) *41124 Vet Puppy Daycare (Andréa, Mia, Toffee, 1 husky, 6-12) *41125 Vet Horse Trailer (Olivia, Sophie et 1 cheval, 6-12, 370 pièces, 6-12) *41126 Heartlake Horse Riding Club (Mia, Stéphanie, Spice et Ninja les chevaux, 6-12, 575 pièces) *41127 Amusement Park Arcade (Mia, 6-12, 174 pièces) *41128 Amusement Park Space Ride (Olivia, 6-12, 195 pièces) *41129 Amusement Park Hot Dog Stand (Stéphanie, Nate, 6-12, 243 pièces) *41130 Amusement Park Rollercoaster (Andréa, Emma, Matthew et Naya, 8-12, 1130 pièces) *41131 Le calendrier de l'Avent Friends (Emma, Naomi, 1 ours polaire, 1 hamster, 5-12, 218 pièces) *41133 Bumper Cars (Olivia et Matthew) La première vague voit le sous-thème Pop Star continuer, avec la villa de Livi la chanteuse ainsi qu'un studio de télévision. Un nouveau sous-thème est consacré à une base d'aventure et de nouveaux ensembles sont consacrés aux animaux comme le sous-thème vétérinaire de l'année précédente avec cette fois-ci une fête d'anniversaire où sont déclinés deux grands ensembles comportant des mini-poupées et des animaux et trois petits ensembles ne comportant que des animaux. Une nouvelle pièce peut s'insérer dans le trou des perruques et des têtes des animaux : un chapeau de fête. Un nouveau moule de chien et un moule de hamster font leur apparition. Plusieurs personnages sont également introduits : Daniel l'employé du supermarché, Joy la directrice de la base d'aventure et Naomi la serveuse du cupcake café, et de nouveaux animaux sont également nommés. La deuxième vague traitera notamment d'un parc d'attractions et le thème Friends devient également un sous-thème Juniors avec trois ensembles. Ideas Juniors Jusqu'à présent, les ensembles Juniors ont toujours utilisé le format des minifigurines mais désormais ils utilisent parfois le format des mini-poupées. Première vague : *10720 La poursuite en hélicoptère de police (Police Helicopter, 1 policier et 1 voleur) *10721 Iron Man contre Loki (Iron Man vs Loki, Iron Man et Loki) *10722 L'attaque du serpent (Snake Showdown, Kai et Lasha) *10723 Le carrosse-dauphin d'Ariel (Ariel's Dolphin Carriage, Ariel, Polochon et 1 dauphin) *10725 Le temple perdu (The Lost Temple, Jay, Lloyd et 1 serpent) *10729 Le carrosse de Cendrillon (Cinderella's Carriage, Cendrillon, Prince charmant, 1 cheval et 1 chien) Deuxième vague : *10724 Batman and Superman vs. Lex Luthor *10726 Stephanie's Car *10727 Emma's Ice Cream Truck *10728 Mia's Clinic Marvel Super Heroes Première vague : *76047 La poursuite de la Panthère noire (Black Panther Pursuit) *76048 L'attaque en sous-marin d'Iron Skull (Iron Skull Sub Attack) *76049 La mission spatiale dans l'Avenjet (Avenjet Space Mission) *76050 L'attaque toxique de Crossbones (Crossbones' Hazard Heist) *76051 Le combat des super héros à l'aéroport (Super Hero Airport Battle) *76064 Mighty Micros : Spider-Man contre le Bouffon Vert (Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs Green Goblin) *76065 Mighty Micros : Captain America contre le Crâne Rouge (Mighty Micros: Captain America vs Red Skull) *76066 Mighty Micros : Hulk contre Ultron (Mighty Micros: Hulk vs Ultron) Deuxième vague : *76057 Web Warriors Bridge Duel *76058 Ghost Rider Team-Up *76059 Doc Ock's Tentacle Trap *76067 Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange Minecraft *21123 Le Golem de fer (The Iron Golem) *21124 Le portail de l'air (The End Portal) *21125 La cabane dans l'arbre de la jungle (The Jungle Tree House) *21126 Le Wither (The Wither) *21127 *21128 Le village Minifigures *71011 Minifigures Série 15 *71012 Minifigures Série Disney *71014 DFB - The Mannschaft La série spéciale 71014, réalisée en partenariat avec la fédération allemande de football, comporte seize minifigurines et a été dévoilée le 12 avril. 71014 12 avril.jpg 71014 12 avril 2.jpg 71014 Instructions.png LEGO DFB Minifigures Special Edit (71014) official video Mixels *41554 Kuffs *41555 Busto *41556 Tiketz *41557 Camillot *41558 Mixadel *41559 Paladum *41560 Jamzy *41561 Tapsy *41562 Trumpsy *41563 *41564 *41565 *41566 *41567 *41568 *41569 *41570 *41571 Nexo Knights Les ensembles 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile et 70317 Fortrex ont été révélés au New York Comic-Con le 8 octobre 2015. Première vague : *70310 Le chariot de combat de Knighton *70311 La catapulte du chaos *70312 Le méca-cheval de Lance *70313 L'écrase-lave de Moltor *70314 Le chariot du chaos du Maître des bêtes *70315 L'épée rugissante de Clay *70316 Le char maléfique de Jestro *70317 Le Fortrex *70324 La bibliothèque 2.0 de Merlok *70325 Infernox capture la Reine *70327 Le robot du Roi *70330 Clay L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Clay) *70331 Macy L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Macy) *70332 Aaron L'ultime Chevalier (Ultimate Aaron) *70333 Robin L'ultime Chevalier *70334 L'ultime Maître des bêtes (Ultimate Beast Master) *70335 L'ultime Lavaria (Ultimate Lavaria) Deuxième vague : *70318 The Glob Lobber (2 minifigurines : un soldat royal et un lanceur de flammes) *70319 Macy's Thunder Mace (3 minifigurines : Macy, un robot écuyer de Macy et un écraseur d'écorce) *70320 Aaron Fox's Aero-Striker V2 (3 minifigurines : Aaron, un robot écuyer d'Aaron et un attaquant des cendres) *70321 General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom (3 minifigurines : le général Magmar, Flama et Clay) *70322 Axl's Tower Carrier (5 minifigurines : Axl, deux robots écuyer d'Axl, un attaquant des cendres et Burnzie) *70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair (10 minifigurines : Axl, Jestro, le Livre des monstres, le gardien du Livre, Lavaria, deux Messagers, Lance et Macy) *70336 Ultimate Axl *70337 Ultimate Lance *70338 Ultimate General Magmar *70339 Ultimate Flama Ensembles promotionnels : *30371 La moto du chevalier (Knight's Cycle) *30372 Le mini Fortrex de Robin (Robin's Mini Fortrex) *30373 Knighton Hyper Cannon *30374 The Lava Slinger *5004388 Pack d'introduction *5004389 La station de combat Ninjago Première vague : *70599 Le dragon de Cole (Cole's Dragon, Cole et Bucko) *70600 La poursuite en moto des Ninjas (Ninja Bike Chase, Kai, Nya et Sqiffy) *70601 Le requin du ciel (Sky Shark, Lloyd et Flintlocke) *70602 Le dragon élémentaire de Jay (Jay's Elemental Dragon, Jay, Cyren et Robot Singe) *70603 L'attaque du Zeppelin des Pirates (Raid Zeppelin, Zane, Doublon et Clancee) *70604 L'île de la Veuve du Tigre (Tiger Widow Island, Nya, Cole, Sensei Wu, Sqiffy, Dogshank) *70605 Le Vaisseau de la Malédiction (Misfortune's Keep, Jay, Lloyd, Kai, Bucko, Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Robot Singe) Deuxième vague : *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler (3 minifigurines : Zane et deux Nindroïdes) *70589 Rock Roader (4 minifigurines : Cole, un ninja violet et deux guerriers) *70590 Airjitzu Temple Grounds *70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout (5 minifigurines : Kai, Zane, le capitaine Soto, le guerrier de pierre et un garde du Kryptarium) *70592 Salvage M.E.C (4 minifigurines : Ronin, Nya, Frakjaw et Krazi) *70593 The Green NRG Dragon (5 minifigurines : Lloyd, Cole, Bucko, Cyren et Doublon) *70594 The Lighthouse Siege (6 minifigurines : Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Clancee, Zane, Jay et Nya) *70595 Ultra Stealth Raider (7 minifigurines : Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Yang, Chen et un Anacondra) *70596 Samurai X Cave Ensembles promotionnels : *30421 Skybound Plane *30422 Le mini dragon de Kai (30422 Kai's Mini Dragon) SOS Fantômes Un premier ensemble sortira en janvier et traitera du premier film de 1984, tandis que d'autres ensembles sont attendus pour la sortie du nouveau film en 2016. *75827 Le QG des Ghostbusters Speed Champions *75870 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *75871 Ford Mustang GT *75872 Audi R18 e-tron quattro *75873 Audi R8 LMS ultra *75874 La course des Chevrolet Camaro (Chevrolet Camaro Drag Race) *75875 Ford F-150 Raptor et le bolide Ford Modèle A (Ford F-150 Raptor & Ford Model A Hot Rod) *75876 Le stand de la Porsche 919 Hybrid et 917K (Porsche 919 Hybrid and 917K Pit Lane) Star Wars Première vague : *75113 Rey *75114 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre *75115 Poe Dameron *75116 Finn *75117 Kylo Ren *75118 Capitaine Phasma *75125 Resistance X-wing Fighter *75126 First Order Snowspeeder *75127 The Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Wookiee Gunship *75130 AT-DP *75131 Pack de combat de la Résistance *75132 Pack de combat du Premier Ordre *75133 Pack de combat de l'Alliance Rebelle *75134 Pack de combat de l'Empire Galactique *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75137 Chambre de congélation carbonique *75138 Hoth Attack *75139 La bataille de Takodana *75140 Resistance Troop Transporter *75141 Le Speeder Bike de Kanan *75142 Homing Spider Droid Deuxième vague : *75098 L'attaque de Hoth *75122 *75143 A-Wing Starfighter *75144 Snowspeeder *75145 Eclipse Fighter (8-12, 363 pièces, 2 minifigurines : Maare et Dengar) *75146 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75147 Star Scavenger (8-14, 558 pièces, 4 minifigurines : Rowan, Zander, Kordi et RO-GR) *75148 Encounter on Jakku (8-14, 530 pièces, 4 minifigurines : Rey, BB-8, Teedo et Unkar Plutt) *75149 Resistance X-wing Fighter (8-14, 740 pièces, 4 minifigurines : Poe Dameron, BB-8, Lor-San Tekka et un Flametrooper) *75150 Vader's TIE Advanced vs. A-wing Starfighter (9-14, 702 pièces, 4 minifigurines : Dark Vador, Sabine Wren, le grand Moff Tarkin et un pilote de A-wing) *75151 Clone Turbo Tank (9-14, 903 pièces, 6 minifigurines : Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, le commandant Gree, un soldat clone et deux droïdes de combat) *75152 *75153 *75154 *75155 *75156 *75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE Walker (9-14, 972 pièces, 5 minifigurines : le Cinquième Frère, un Stormtrooper, le capitaine Rex, le commandant Wolffe et le commandant Gregor) *75159 Death Star Les ensembles 75152 à 75156 seront basés sur le nouveau film Rogue One. Ensembles promotionnels : *30277 First Order Star Destroyer *30278 Poe's X-wing Fighter *30279 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *30602 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre *30605 Finn (FN-2187) *5004406 First Order General TECHNIC Première vague : *42044 L'avion de chasse acrobatique (Display Team Jet) *42045 L'hydravion de course (Hydroplane Racer) *42046 La voiture du fuyard (Getaway Racer) *42047 La voiture d'intervention de police (Police Interceptor) *42048 Le karting (Race Kart) *42049 La chargeuse de la mine (Mine Loader) *42050 Le véhicule dragster (Drag Racer) Deuxième vague : *42052 Heavy Lift Helicopter *42053 Volvo EW 160E *42054 CLAAS XERION 5000 TRAC VC *42055 Bucket Wheel Excavator *42056 Porsche 911 GT3 RS Modèles miniatures du mois Ensembles de saison *40201 Chien cupidon de Saint-Valentin *40202 Poussin de Pâques *40223 Christmas Ornament (boule à neige) *5004468 Figurine de Pâques emblématique Jeux en:2016 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2016